Sallah Telgar
Sallah Telgar was a colonist and one of the twelve pilots of the Yokohama's three shuttle vehicles. Born and raised on First Centauri, she died on board the Yokohama on 23 fifth-month 9; her body was interred at Telgar Hold more than twenty-five centuries later in Turn 2525. She owned three Fire Lizards, two bronzes and a gold. Biography Sallah Telgar was born and raised on First Centauri. Her paternal grandparents were Alaskan, while her father was Terran but was raised on First Centauri. At sixteen, with service compulsory at that point in the bitterly fought Nathi war, Sallah had chosen pilot training. However, the war ended by the time she completed training and thus she did not participate in the war. As the only surviving dependant of serving officers, she spent her childhood being shunted from one Service post to another. She had lost both her parents in the Nathi War, which made her eligible to sign on as a charter member for the Pern Colony and war compensations permitted her to acquire a substantial number of stake acres on Pern, which she could claim once the colony had become solidly established (which she did at Karachi Camp). Above all other considerations, Sallah yearned to set herself down in one place and stay there for the rest of her natural life. She was quite content for that place to be Pern. After coming out of coldsleep on the Yokohama, Sallah met geologist Tarvi Andiyar who was already approaching his sixth decade at the time. Soon Sallah found herself more attracted to the lanky mining enigineer than to any of the other men in the colony. At first Tarvi denied Sallah's advances and requiring Sallah to take the initiative. After some wise moves and discrete use of an aphrodisiac, they came to an understanding in the extensive cave system they had just surveyed, a cave system that later came to be the most important Hold on Pern: Fort Hold. When Sallah and Tarvi married, at Landing in Turn 1 AL, Sallah was already pregnant with their first child: Ram Da . This boy was followed by another three children: Dena, Ben and Cara. Strangely enough, the marriage was not a grand success with Tarvi too preoccupied with his work to pay much attention to his wife. In Turn 8, when recalled to Landing because of the menace of Thread and taking training in Thread fighting from former colleague Drake Bonneau, she observed Avril Bitra, whom she had always distrusted, and discovered she had severely wounded Zi Ongola and killed Kenjo Fusaiyuki, while in the process of stealing the admiral's gig, the Mariposa. Sallah managed to get on board the vessel but the closing airlock took off half her heel, causing her to black out. Avril discovered her and when Sallah returned to consciousness she was bound hand and foot. Avril forced Sallah to inspect the guidance system of the Mariposa, which was recoded and missing an essential chip, a safety measure taken by Zi Ongola. Sallah was forced to help Avril and when recoding didn't help, Sallah was forced to inspect the system and reveal to Bitra that the the guidance chip was missing. Sallah didn't mentioned an odd looking crystal in the guidance system however, a crystal that would get Bitra in big trouble once she took the gig into space. Avril Bitra left Sallah on the Yokohama, bleeding to death with only a minimal supply of oxygen while taking off with the Mariposa, hoping to take the ship out into space a good way, let loose a homer device in the direction of traffic lanes and get herself into a coldsleep unit until she was rescued. After Avril left, Sallah contacted Landing and asked captain Ezra Keroon where he wanted the three probes, that were left on the spaceship, to go. She decided to dedicate the last moments of her life to «Pern business» as she herself called it. After the probes were launched and after she had sent important additional data to Landing, Tarvi took over and finally was able to say goodbye to his wife, expressing the deep love for her that she was not aware of. Sallah was one among many Pernese heroes, but certainly among the first and certainly one of Pern's most special and valiant women. After Sallah's heroic death and sacrifice, Tarvi, and his children with him, changed their family name from Andiyar to Telgar thus starting the Telgar Bloodline. As of the Ninth Pass, Tarvi and Sallah's descendants continue to be the Lord Holders of Telgar Hold. Master Composer Petiron and through him, his son Masterharper Robinton, were also descendants. After the rediscovery of Landing and the true nature of the Dawn Sisters, knowledge of Sallah Telgar's sacrifice became widespread as AIVAS revealed Pern's early historical records. Her sacrifice was written into a ballad by the Harper Hall, and quickly became popular across the planet. As the Yokohama was restored to working condition, AIVAS would have Lord Holder Jaxom and Journeyman Harper Piemur retrieve Sallah Telgar's body for interment on Pern. Sallah's remains were interred with honor in an elaborate ceremony attended by major craft masters, lord holders and weyrfolk at Telgar Hold. Personality and traits Appearances * Dragonsdawn * The Chronicles of Pern: First Fall (Mention) * All the Weyrs of Pern ru:Телгар, Саллах Category:First Pass Category:Colonist Category:Miner‎ Category:Pilot